


I Go Crazy

by Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, Four is THERE, Maybe ooc Twilight, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Not Hyrule x Wild, Ravio x Legend is mentioned, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky x Sun is mentioned, Time is mentioned, Weird Crushes that werent really crushes, Wind gets a few lines, band au, idk if i am using the term right but Wild talks whenever he feels he has to so, nice ending, selectively mute Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon/pseuds/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon
Summary: “He really appreciates your friendship”
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	I Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Song - I Go Crazy by Orla Gartland
> 
> I am warning from now that i am not good at writing nor english so if something feels weird worded (or is) or too rushed is probably because of that.  
> Did this in one night,Probably should edit it more,idk  
> Hyrule,Wild and Four are like 20 bc i need them to be for this
> 
> More on the end notes.

It has been a few months after the whole _“Do I have a crush on Wild or I legitimately don't know what a healthy friendship is?"_ thing and Hyrule has finally been able to get over the weird feeling that experience had left him. Right now he was comfortably huddled against Wild on the couch, silently scrolling down on his phone while he watched a movie on the TV.

They spent a lot of days like this; First Hyrule, Legend and Four came to Twilight's house to practice songs with him and Wild and then, when Twilight finally decided it was enough they had free time to do whatever they wanted. Usually Legend went back to his shared department with Ravio, and Four left to….do whatever Four did. Twilight usually stayed in the basement-converted-into-studio to listen to the songs and depending on the day Hyrule and Wild would either go out and explore the mountains in this part of the land or hang lazily in the living room.  
Today was one of those lazy days, where neither of them didn't really had energy to go on a hike so they just cuddled whenever comfortable and enjoyed each other's company. Personally, Hyrule loved those days.

After staring at his phone for like an eternity, Hyrule felt how Wild pulled out his phone and laughed at something, before he had the opportunity to ask what it was Wild showed his phone screen to Hyrule. It was a text from Warriors, from their group chat which Hyrule had muted.

**THREE HIMBOS AND FOUR TWINKS WALK INTO A BAR (also child)**

**  
_The most handsome of them all:_   
**  
Hey losers,I have acquired alcohol,do yall wanna drop @ my place n get drunk?

 ** _Fallen Angel:_**  
Not drunk! but i sure do want to hang out with yall

**_Pink Menace:_**  
Why? Sun will make you sleep on the couch?

**_Fallen Angel:_**  
Unlike Ravio,Sun does love me and wouldn't do such thing,She just doesn't like the smell of it and so I avoid drinking,not like i enjoy it anyways

**_Pink Menace:_**  
Har har,Well its not like we expected you to drink anyways,mister goody two shoes

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
Legend can you please stop bothering Sky

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
I need everyone to tell me if yall will come or not,as much as i love sky it wont be fun without someone who will drink

Hyrule turned to look at Wild, who seemed to be waiting for him to determine if they were going or not and, if he was being honest, Hyrule didn't like the idea of Warriors and alcohol together but at the same time, They hadn't really hanged out as the friend group they were supposed to be for a while, so to the displeasure of the part of himself who didn't feel like going he said;

“Sure! It has been awful long since we saw Sky, hasn't it?” Hyrule gave Wild a weak smile and Wilds face glowed with happiness while he proceeded to type away on his phone.

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
Hyrule and I will be going!

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
Fine then,I will go to babysit you both.

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
>:((

**_Pink Menace:_**  
sign me up i have to see this mess

**_Double Rainbow:_**  
got nothing to do,i am going too.

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
Cool!! see yall at 8 ;))

Wild looked at the hour _(4:23pm,Still early, probably will spend the night at Wars)_ and saved his phone to hug Hyrule and kiss the top of his head just because. Hyrule was right, It has been a long time since they have been all in the same place and Hyrule has been acting weird so he was happy he accepted going to Warriors house, even if they weren't going to drink.  
Is not like they hadn't drank alcohol, They have. Is just that the times they had didn't go...well, So Twilight was in his right to worry about them when it came to alcohol.

A heavy but strangely delicate hand ruffled his hair, he looked up and saw the very person he was thinking about.

Wild let Hyrule go from the hug to wave at Twilight and turned around to get a better view of his brother. He felt how Hyrule moved, but instead of going back to literally cuddling with him, he moved to the other side of the couch, Leaving space for Twilight to sit between both of them.

“I mean it when I say I am going to babysit you both” Twilight put his arms around his and Hyrule's neck, bringing them closer to him. Wild sighed exasperated.

_“And I appreciate your efforts mom.”_ Wild signed getting a dirty look from Twilight Good. he thought to himself while giving Twi one of his I know you hate this and I did it anyways to get a kick from it smiles.

“I am serious, I don't want to get scolded by Time again for letting you two get drunk” Wild felt like he was about to get strangled.

“We already said we wouldn't do it again” Finally spoke Hyrule, putting his hands on Twilights arms, probably to make him know he was putting more strength than usual.

Twilight saw between the two of them, trying to decide if he really should let them go or not. Having had enough of Hyrule's sad face and Wilds puppy eyes he decided to leave them free and stood up.

“Fine, But the moment I see you too ´bout to test yer limits we are leavin´,Understood?” He had his arms crossed against his chest with that scary look on his face that managed to get the message across, it seemed as if he had practiced in the mirror.

“Yes, mom.” Said _(signed in Wilds case)_ Hyrule making Twilight groan in annoyance and go back to the studio, they saw each other with a smile on their faces.

What could possibly go wrong tonight?

Oh, How much had Hyrule regretted all his life decisions that night….

~~~

At first everything was going fine, After telling Time and Malon they were leaving for the night _(also telling Dawn he would sleep at Warriors house)_ they were all fine and ready to go, It was probably still a little early but since Twilight's house was very far from Hyrule City they had to do it this way.

Twilight was the driver since he was the one less prone to get them in a car crash, Wild was in the passenger seat mumbling the lyrics of the song that was currently playing, Even when Wild was able to talk he preferred signing, Legend had found this condescending when they had met each other _(“What? You are such a good singer you refuse to talk to us?” he said angrily before Twilight stepped in and threatened to beat his ass)_ but later discovered that it was because Wild found it more easy to sing on occasion than to talk all the time, since that he dropped it.  
Hyrule was simply in the back seat trying not to fall asleep, it was a hard task when he was feeling so relaxed. He couldn't help it, cars always made him awfully sleepy, and Wilds soft singing didn't really make it better. Hyrule could feel how his thoughts slowly left him, how they slipped from him while he slowly descended into that sweet sweet darkness...  
Thankfully, Twilight had decided to make a stop at a Seven-Eleven.

“I am gonna grab some chips and soda, Yall want anything?” Hyrule, with all the effort in the world, managed to get a simple “no” out of his mouth and after Twilight threw a glance towards Wild for what he guessed to get a confirmation from him he left them both in the car with the music on.

_I've got no clue what you're thinking\You move your hand away from mine_

Hyrule sat back, letting himself be comfortable in the partial silence, enjoying Wilds singing he pulled out his phone to avoid falling back to sleep, He didn't want arrive at Warriors house all sleepy or fall asleep the moment he sat down and get mercilessly teased. So he decided to check the group chat _(Golden Goddesses,100+ messages, What the fuck-)_ ,After quickly scrolling down to the most recent messages, he started reading trough them

**5:02 pm**

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
I cant believe this!! yall hanging out without me >:((

**_Fallen Angel:_**  
Is too late for you Wind,I also dont think your grandma would want you to be around alcohol :((

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
Yeah stretch,we dont wanna get in trouble srry<3

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
She doesn't has to know!

**_Pink Menace:_**  
She wouldve know,The smell of alcohol doesnt go unnoticeable kid

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
and?? i can handle being scolded

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
She would have complained to Time and I would get scolded by Time for letting you go,sooo yeah,not a chance.

**_Double Rainbow:_**  
Hey,its fine,we can go out tomorrow :)) at a reasonable hour and without alcohol

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
hmmmm……...fine,have fun without me,meanies ;((

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
Will do xoxo

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
Leave the child alone Warriors

**_Pink Menace: ___**  
Yeah fuckin asshole

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
OH MY HYLIA-

____

Before Hyrule was able to read any more he heard how Twilight opened one of the back doors and dropped a bag full of snacks on the seat next to Hyrule.

____

“That's uh...That's a lot….” Pointed out Hyrule, He knew they were seven people going but didn't really think all those snacks were needed. Unless…

____

“Ya know they aren't all for us” Twilight let go a little laugh while he put on the sea belt and got the car ready to go, Hyrule laughed too, and then he turned to look at Wild, who was making an offended face with a hand in his chest

____

_“How dare you?”_ Wild signed with his free hand, if he was talking he would be making the most dramatic voice, but somehow got the same feeling across with signs only. Hyrule bursted into a laughing mess when he saw how Twilight was covering his mouth with one hand.

____

“Oh c'mon cub, I bought four bags of chips one time for the two of us and you ate them all” Twi managed to say it trough laughs, with a dumb smile in his face, Wild simply crossed his arms and turned his face away, Looking away biting his lips, trying to conceal his little laughs. Hyrule saw how the tips of his ears were red, and felt how his face started hurting from smiling too much. He loved this.

____

_Shifty eyes and indecisions\Why does this happen every time?_

____

They had finally arrived at Warriors house, he lived in a nice neighborhood with Artemis and Impa as his roommates. Usually he didn't invite them when they were here _(He said it was because he didn't want them to embarrass him)_ ,but since they left for business reasons Warriors was able to have them over for the sleepover.

____

“Good Hylia! Our guests of honor had finally arrived!” Warriors greeted Twilight with a hug, and while no one could really see Hyrule since he was still outside he felt how his face got all red. Apparently Wild felt how he got all nervous about such welcoming and squeezed his hand without even turning to look at him, Hyrule could almost see Wilds reassuring smile.

____

“Well maybe, If someone didn't live in the heart of the city we could have gotten early” Said Twilight naturally while walking further into the house followed by Wild and Hyrule, he had the bag of snacks on his shoulder.

____

“Hey hey, Is not my fault you can't get early anywhere just because your old man insists on living in the outskirts of the city” Warriors put a hand on Twilights back, he sighed.

____

“Fiiiine, Here,” Twilight offered the bag of snacks to Warriors “As an apology for being oh so awfully late” It was obviously all an exaggeration, It was barely 8:10 pm and that was actually surprising considering how much it takes to get to Warriors place with all the traffic that there's in Hyrule city. Twilight was really a good driver, Unlike everyone else in the group.

____

“Oh, Then I accept your apologies good sir” Warriors finally left Twilights side and now he was talking to the three of them “Everyone else is at the living room, I will leave this at the kitchen and I will join all of you in a second” Before he could fully turn and leave Hyrule felt how Wild let his hand go and started signing.

____

_“Is Sky there?”_ He asked. Hyrule was feeling more uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

____

“Huh?, yeah! Making healthy snacks, yknow how he is. I am actually grateful for this” Warriors said, talking about the bag of chips and soda.

____

_“Cool!”_ Wild turned to Hyrule _“I will go with Sky and Wars, you can go with everyone else if you want”_ Hyrule felt his chest tighten, No I don't, a part of him thought, don't leave me alone with them.

____

“Yeah it's fine, Go and greet mother hen for me” Hyrule answered, with what was probably a weird smile in his face. Wild smiled and left, following Warriors to the kitchen. 

____

Hylia fucking damnit, Hyrule didn't really felt like talking to everyone else with Legend in the room but Sky and Warriors were also a dangerous combination. Why, oh Hylia, Why had he told them about his weird feelings for Wild. If only Dawn had not blocked him he would have been able to keep his damn mouth shut.

____

“Hey Hyrule..” Twilight put a hand on his shoulder, helping to ground him “Everything alright buddy?” He looked at him with worried eyes and that's the last thing he wanted right now, to attract more attention than usual. He breathed in.

____

“Yeah I am fine, Just...I still get nervous, y'know?” and out. Hyrule added a nervous smile as if to make his statement clear and Twilight gave him one of his reassuring smiles.

____

“Oh hey it's cool, Just tell me if you aren't feeling great alright?” Such a kind soul, if only he knew it was because he was nervous of his dirty secret to be spilled in front of everyone. “Alright.” He really was trying to get hold of his nerves but his heart was going faster than it should, beating as fast as when Wild went crazy on the drums during one of their practices. This was fine.

____

“Let's go with everyone else then. 20 rupees that Legend is already drinking.” Twi sounded pretty confident in himself.

____

“30 that he is waiting for Warriors so that they can have a drinking competition.” Hyrule resorted, Feeling himself relax

____

“Deal.” Twilight gave one of his most confident smiles and stretched his hand with Hyrule.

____

_Won't somebody hold me and tell me it'll all work out\Say that there's nothing to worry about now_

____

“Oh look who decided to come, The fashion disasters” Said Legend, all over Warriors beautiful light blue coach, With an unopened beer in his hand.

____

“Why hello, I am surprised you haven't started drinking without me” Twilight was used to Legend criticizing his style so he seemed unaffected by the snarky comment Hyrule in the other hand, looked down at his olive green sleeveless long shirt, he had a black turtleneck under it making his outfit pretty basic so he didn't really understood Legends comment…

____

“What? Can't believe you think that lowly of me Sir Twilight” Legend finally seemed to be sitting right to let Twilight and Hyrule sit with him on the couch, Hyrule was still processing he was even there so he just stood against the wall. 

____

“May I ask why the reason of your abstinence?” Twilight sat with his back upright, acting like he was an English man of sorts. Hyrule perked his ears up to know if he was going to win the bet.

____

“Because the dearest of my friends were taking quite their time to get here” Responded Legend, he had his elbows resting on his knees, holding the bottle of beer loosely. Fucker had a sly smile on his face, as if he had heard them bet and wished for Hyrule to fail at everything in life.

____

Before Hyrule could open his mouth to fight for his 30 rupees because technically he won, Four entered the living room, apparently coming from the bathroom. 

____

“Uh hi, Did I interrupt something?” Said Four, cleaning his hands on his too big four colored sweater. Twilight saw his chance and got up to greet Four.

____

“Hello my dear friend Four! How have you been?” Twilight said _(awfully cheerful)_ with a toothy grin in his face and hugging Four by the side, almost lifting him off the floor. You could see Twi fangs from miles away.

____

“We saw each other this morning.” Four had to crack his head to see Twilight in the eyes, not like he noticed.

____

“And yet I missed you so much!”

____

“Twilight please, let poor Four free” Said an angelic voice which meant it was…

____

“Sky.” Hyrule separated himself from the wall and grabbed the food trail with the carrots and celery for the dip that Wild had probably prepared, Sky kissed Hyrule in the cheek, it was his way of greeting people, the kisses were always light and delicate.

____

“Hello Hyrule, How are you?” He had a gentle smile on his face. If you asked anyone in the group, they would say Sky had the most beautiful smile between all of them, sure, getting a smile out of any of them is a blessing but smiles from Sky were also so peaceful, even when they were sad smiles. 

____

“I am fine, and you?” It seemed like Sky had forgotten completely about his stupid crush, and Hyrule was so grateful. Now he could only worry about Legend, and he was hard to get drunk. 

____

“Oh you know, The usual, Sun wants to take a break from making music, and honestly I can't blame her, We are both running out of ideas…” He said while sitting in a small loveseat, Wild _(coming in a second later and silently greeting Legend and Four)_ sat on the arm of the chair where Sky sat, just by his right, hugging Sky by the side and resting his cheek on top of his head.

____

Hyrule put the food tray on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, Sitting on the lover seat with Warriors, who left a few beers on it too.

____

Twilight was sitting with Four and Legend, He had his arm over the backseat, Four had his arms crossed almost laying back on the couch and Legend was still in his uncomfortable position from before. Hyrule kept his distance from Warriors and turned to see Sky

____

“Really? Must suck though, You two seem to love making music” Hyrule heard Legend laugh.

____

“Oh you innocent soul, Sometimes it doesn't matter how much you enjoy creating music, If you are running out of ideas, you need a break” He finally laid back, dropping one of his legs over the other, finally opening the beer he had in the hand this whole time.

____

“That's not what I meant-” Twilight sighed and reached for a beer, Warriors seeing that his drinking buddies were finally at it, grabbed one too.

____

“Leave him be Hyrule, Legend only understands what he wants to understand” Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, Hyrule just accepted it was better to not argue.

____

“Hey! What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” Twilight and Warriors looked to opposites ways, taking a sip from their beers, Wild and Four quickly went to grab some to do the same. Hyrule considered….

____

“Oh! I forgot to bring the sodas, Sorry” Almost as if reading Hyrule thoughts, Sky stood up and went to the kitchen for soda for them, Hyrule sighed in relief and thanked the Goddess.

“So Hyrule, About that bet….”

____

Fucking hell.

____

_Cause I'm so sick of the drama and I hate to to shout\But you drag it out of me_

____

It was almost 1 am and meanwhile Hyrule and Wild were doing an excellent job at staying sober _(Hyrule didn't drink anything in the entire night, Wild only had one)_ The others well…

____

At some point his wonderful friend Warriors convinced Sky of having a few beers with them and now he was literally dead on the couch where Twilight, Four and Legend had been sitting, They made the attempts to move him but they would wake him up and he would be awfully cranky so they just stopped altogether. 

____

Now Hyrule was sitting on the small loveseat with Wild literally laying on top of him, He didn't mind, he was warm and Warriors house was unusually cold, perfect match.

____

Twilight had left the room to attend a call _(probably Time checking on them)_ and Four was busy dissociating meanwhile he and Wild had to deal with whatever conversation Legend and Wars were having….

____

“I am just saying, Phineas and Ferb made a cultural impact on our generation, alright?” Said Warriors, about to grab yet another beer. Legend was pinching the bridge of his nose.

____

“Warriors, Just because they made the word aglet known it doesn't mean that-” He was immediately interrupted.

____

“Not known Legend!! That's an understatement, or are you telling me you knew the word before that episode?” 

____

“No!! Golden Goddesses no! I am just-” Said Legend, obviously getting frustrated.

____

“Guys, can we please talk about something else?” Groaned Hyrule, knowing this conversation was going to turn into a fight.

____

“Yes, please” At least Legend was willing to let it go _(weird. probably the alcohol.)_ Warriors, sighed.

____

“Alright then, Any recent lover?” Hyrule tensed and wished to disappear right there, Wild lifted one ear, clearly interested.

____

The question, even though made for everyone, was directed more at Legend, who had finally noticed his feelings for Ravio and had yet to make a move.

____

“No…” He said, grumpily, making clear he still had trouble getting around to even ask Ravio out for a date.

____

“Dude!! You have literally known each other since forever!” Legend stood up, gesturing with his hands, he was getting worked up.

____

“That's exactly the problem! He probably hadn't even considered me an option or anything because he sees me as family or some bullshit!” Legend's face was getting all red, not only from the alcohol, but also anger. How could they forget how bad they go together…

____

Warriors noticed he was pushing the poor man too much and sighed.

____

“Fine, but when you do tell us, We want all the details” He held out his beer, Legend hesitantly did the same and cheered, as if making the promise official.

____

The moment Legend sat and poured himself some soda after realizing the beer was being too much, Warriors turned to Hyrule.

____

“What about you, Hylia's boy?” He felt how every muscle on his body tensed, Wild probably did too because he put a hand on his back, as if to help him relax.

____

“Me?? Oh, You know...no one, not after Aurora” Warriors rolled his eyes, Hyrule felt his throat tighten.

____

“You really should get over Aurora” He took a sip of his beer. He felt how Wild nodded in agreement.

____

“Oh c'mon, Let the kid alone, Aurora was his first girlfriend ever” Legend threw a reassuring smile to Hyrule, so you really aren't that easy to get talking huh.

____

Hyrule felt how every muscle on his body finally calmed, His chest letting him breath again…

____

Four, Who had spent all the time sitting on the floor with his back against the couch where Sky was sleeping, looked him directly in the eyes.

____

**"Alcohol will cause loose-lips which speak of quips revealing well-kept secrets"** and then blacked out.

____

“Wha-” Before any of them could even ask anything to Four, Sky _(who was apparently awake since Hylia knows when)_ suddenly spoke.

____

“Didn't you have a crush on Wild for a while tho?” 

____

The words were slurred, the alcohol and sleep probably making it hard for Sky to speak, but in the silence of the living room they were clear as glass.

____

No one said anything else.

____

_Three words\Two hearts\One maybe_

____

Hyrule immediately stood up and left the living room. Chaos broke free in the living room.

____

“Oh for the love of Hylia. Sky!!!” An angry Legend spat.

____

“What the fuck-” A confused Warriors muttered.

____

“I- I am sorry- I didn't mean to!!” A suddenly sober Sky defended.

____

_“Guys please don't scream”_ Wilds shaky hands signed.

____

“Hey could someone please elaborate?” 

____

“What do you want me to say Warriors?!” Legend stood up, voice way too loud. “Sky just happens to not know when to keep his damn mouth shut!!” He turned to point an accusing finger to Sky,he seemed at the verge of tears.

____

“It wasn't on purpose! Okay? I just...!” He covered his face with his hands, Wild caught a glimpse of tears. Oh, this is it…

____

“And?! We weren't supposed to tell anybody-” Legend was getting dangerously close to Sky. Warriors ,still confused as ever, was about to stop him until-

____

“That's enough, Legend.” The room fell into silence again, Wild was standing between Legend and Sky _(When…?)_. His voice sounded broken but the message was clear, one step more and Legend would get a hit. He huffed, annoyed.

____

After a few seconds of listening to Sky's little sobs and seeing how Wild tried to comfort him, Legend turned around to leave.

____

“Where are you going?” Asked Warriors, His throat was suddenly very dry.

____

“I am going to make sure Hyrule doesn't get himself killed out there” with that, Legend walked angrily passing by Twilight's side, who apparently just finished his call.

____

“What the fuck happened here?” Asked Twilight, standing in the middle of the room, with his phone still on his hand.

____

“I don't know…” 

____

Warriors placed his beer down, deciding it was enough for the night.

____

_Say something before I go crazy now_

____

That night the only ones who slept over at Warriors house were Sky,Four, Twilight and Wild. Even with Sky there they didn't really get much information out of him because after an hour of Wild comforting him, he fell asleep again. They decided to call it a night and go to bed, Twilight moved Sky to Warriors bed and Wild did the same for Four. After discussing who would be the third sharing bed with them they decided to let Wild sleep in the bed too. Warriors and Twilight slept on the ground with the rest of the blankets.

____

Even when surrounded by almost all his friends, Wild really couldn't sleep, which it wasn't anything knew but the thing Sky said _(“Didn't you have a crush on Wild for a while tho?”)_ was keeping him awake. Was that true? It seemed to be, But why was Hyrule so ashamed of it to the point of feeling like he had to leave? Why did it seem like this big secret no one other than Legend and Sky could know? Was Hyrule ashamed of even considering having a crush on someone like him? Was he that pathetic? Did that mean Hyrule was only his friend because of the band? He felt how his eyes burned…

____

“Hey…” He heard Sky's soft raspy voice _(even when he was asleep he sounded angelic, Hylia did have favorites.)_ and felt how his body got closer to his, hugging him _(So warm…)_

____

“Hey…” He didn't like talking, really,It made it too difficult for him to think clearly before saying anything, but right now he felt like he would explode if he didn't. He let Sky put his head under his chin, feeling how one of his hands drew circles on his back.

____

“I am sorry about all that” His voice was barely a whisper, only for his ears.

____

“It's fine, Wars got you drunk…” He knows you are lightweight, He wanted to add but went unspoken.

____

“Still, I let him when I knew I shouldn't have for various reasons, and now everyone is upset…” Wild huddled closer to Sky, wanting to disappear in his warmth, not saying anything more, letting himself close his eyes while Sky heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

____

“You know I won't tell you anything else right? You have to talk to Hyrule about it” Almost as if he had read Wilds thoughts, Though he agreed, It would be better if he asked Hyrule directly...Whenever that was possible. 

____

“He really appreciates your friendship” Sky continued to slowly draw circles on Wilds back, It felt nice...

____

Without any other word,Wild and Sky fell asleep.

____

_My tears\Your fears\Don't phase me_

____

It finally was morning in Warriors house, and to everyone's disgrace Twilight was a morning person.

____

“Alright everyone get up! Let's help clean up and leave! I have some errands to do for Time and Hylia forbid I go empty handed” Twilight heard some groans here and there, but that everyone seemed awake enough to complain was all what Twilight needed. He opened a curtain.

____

“Twi,Is nine in the morning” That was Sky who covered Wilds,Four _(who was hugging Wild from his back)_ and his body with a blanket to protect them from the sun. Warriors got up to stretch,his hair a complete mess.

____

“Exactly! Nine! I let all of you stay in my house too much! This is where my hospitality ends” Warriors said after finishing cracking his back and trying to get his hair under control. “I actually have some stuff to do so yall better get out of here.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

____

“Then why did you let us stay for a sleepover,idiot?” Four said,untangling himself from Wild and sitting on the bed,rubbing his eyes.

____

“These are unexpected chores,apparently Artemis and Impa are coming today.” Four looked at him skeptical,Wild and Sky still refused to get up.  
“And you want us to stay and clean up?” Asked Four,as if to make sure.

____

“Not really,It's just some bottles and stuff,Nothing I can't do on my own. Just...The sooner everyone gets out of here the better. No offense.”

____

“None taken,” Said Twilight,putting his hand on Warriors shoulder,then turned to Sky and his cuddle partner “Wild get up so we can let this man get his stuff done...and so I don't get glared to death by Time” one second passed just before Wild slowly started moving.

____

_“Fine,Just if we go and get breakfast at Jack in the Box”_ Wild managed to find a good position that let him sign,Sky seemed to reclutangly let go of him and just laid on Warriors bed.

____

“Deal.” Twilight turned to Four “Need a ride?”

____

“Actually,Yeah. Could you-?”

____

“Yes,I was offering,Lets go” Twilight turned around to make his way out of the room,expecting them to follow.

____

After Four and Wild finally got out of bed they gave their goodbyes to Sky,Leaving with Twilight while Warriors accompanied them to the front door. After making sure they left without any problem he went back to his room,Sky was sitting up now.

____

“You know I can't let you be depressed in my bed,right?” He leaned against his door frame,watching a very sad Sky smile a little.

____

“I know,I actually do have something to do,Just...give me a moment…” Sky sighed and covered his face with his hands. Deep breaths…

____

“Hey it's fine,Just...What was that anyway? Last night,I mean” Warriors walked toward Sky,and sat on his bed,watching how Sky was trying to get a hold of himself. He finally looked at his face.

____

“You know I can't tell you,right? Not more than I already did anyways.” Now Warriors was the one to sigh.

____

“Fine,Just leave before I do and we are even.” He stood up,putting his hands on his back “God,I am never sleeping on the floor again.”

____

A soft laugh was heard in the room.

____

_Say something before I go crazy now\I feel like all of this has aged me\Right on the edge of 22_

____

It has been two days since Hyrule had talked to any of them and Legend refused to talk to Sky or Warriors about nothing. The last message on the group chat was from Legend saying they were at Hyrules house. So things were doing great in their friend group.

____

After a lot of talking with Twilight,Wild had finally worked up the courage to go and talk to Hyrule but whenever he asked Legend about it he said not until Sky went to apologize,and poor Sky still couldn't get to go and apologize. He was just a little nervous,at least that's what he said.

____

One day,Wild got tired of all this dancing around.

____

He knocked three times on Hyrules door,clutching at the bag of cookies he had on his other hand. _(Please be Dawn,Please be Dawn,Please-)_ He had never felt this nervous since he first played for Malon,Twilight and Time,so this sure was an experience and a half.

____

“Yes?” Dawn opened the door,Thank you Hylia “OH FINALLY” wait what.

____

“W,,What?” He couldn't even make an appropriate question when Dawn grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the house,she started talking the most he had ever heard.

____

“Hyrule has been moping in his room for days! The moment I saw him coming with an angry Legend by his side I knew something was up and lo and behold!” She sounded like she has been waiting for the opportunity to complain to someone and Wild was just perfect for that. “Why didn't you come earlier?! I am so tired of Hyrule dramatics and of Legend being an ass! Since that night he has been guarding Hyrules door like he is the president or something! The only reason he isn't here right now is because I got in contact with Ravio and got him to drag him out of here!” He looked at Wild with a certain desperation in her eyes. Dawn was Hyrules older sister,the few times he had seen her she seemed to always hold her composure and not talk if not being talked to directly,this,in Wilds opinion,made her quite intimidating,so seeing this side of her…

____

“I…” Fuck wait,right Wild coughed and started signing with his free hand _“Legend didnt let me come to see Hyrule. Something about wanting Sky to apologize before I talked to him”_ Dawns expression changed to an angry one.

____

“Of course he did,that asshole!” Dawn seemed like she wanted to pull out her hair and then Legends. “Hylia damn it! He is so protective of Hyrule,Makes me so angry sometimes” She closed her eyes and seemed to take a deep breath...then out. “It's fine,I am fine. Just go to Hyrules room,the door is unlocked so don't worry about that.”

____

_“Thank you."_ Wild smiled weakly,Dawn had actually brought him upstairs,where Hyrules room was,and before he could take a step Dawn stopped him and whispered in his ear.

____

“Though,I should let you know,There's worse destinies than Legends fury…” If Wild wasn't scared before,he sure was now “Good luck!” Dawn finally let go of him and Wild hesitantly took another step,then,when making sure Dawn wasn't going to stop him again took another one.

____

He was praying to every goddess known in Hyrules history with every step he took.

____

_You look like you've just seen a monster\Is that what I look like to you?_

____

Wild slowly opened Hyrules room,it was all dark (Well not really,the curtains offered dim light,but light nonetheless) and it smelt like a dead body,there was a bump in Hyrules bed. Wild cleared his throat.

____

“Legend,I told you I am not feeling up to watch How To Train Your Dragon-” He turned around,his face went all red. “O,Oh…” after what felt like years Wild finally closed the door and got a few steps closer to Hyrule. He opened his mouth-

____

“No! No,You don't have to” Hyrule quickly sat on his bed,Letting go of the blankets,He still had his party clothes,his favorite shirt full of wrinkles now. “I know how uncomfortable it makes you to talk,It's fine”

____

Wild hesitated,but showed Hyrule the cookies and offered them to him _“Your favorites”_ he signed with one of his hands. Hyrule grabbed the bag and let it on his lap,putting all of his attention on them. “Thanks” he murmured.

____

“So-” Started Hyrule.

____

“So-” Interrupted Wild.

____

Hylia,they were both dumb.

____

“You really don't have to talk,” Said Hyrule,looking at him with sad big eyes.

____

“No,I-” Wild cleared his throat a second time, “I want to...Its...It will make things easier”

____

“If you say so…” He hugged himself. Not saying anything else.

____

“C...Could you please explain what happened?” He said,Feeling really dumb.

____

Hyrule wished he could disappear.

____

“Yeah,all of you deserve an explanation,dont you?” Hyrule laughed miserably,looking at anything but Wild.

____

“We want one,yeah..” He didn't think they deserved one,but maybe clarity on the situation would help. 

____

“I just...I did think I had a crush on you,Ok? Apparently you coming into my life right after Aurora broke up with me got me all confused because I never had a relationship like you with Sky?” Hyrule started talking,picking up more energy the more he said “I never really cuddled with someone unless they were family,and even then I barely did because the only one who would was Dawn and she isn't a fan of cuddling,and I don't know. Sky said that me never having a healthy friendship with another person made me think I felt something romantic for you and Legend said my touch starvation was making it all worse. So when I finally realized that they were right I was just…” He pulled the blankets over his head “I felt so ashamed,you were being genuinely nice to me and I thought you wanted to be my boyfriend or something,And…” a sniffle. “Doesn't that make you feel so dirty,Link?” a crack.

____

Wild sat next to Hyrule and leaned onto his side,He wasn't sure if he wanted to go for a hug or not so he hoped this was fine,Wild thought very hard on what to say next…

____

“I don't think that of you.” he started “You are my friend and I love you unconditionally,I can see why you might've gotten all confused when I was being so affectionate towards you,but Hyrule…” He offered him his hand,Hyrule stopped clutching his blankets and hesitantly grabbed it. “Know that I don't think you are a horrible person for it.”

____

Hyrule let all the tears make their way down his face. “Are we still friends?” he slowly looked up to Wild,there was a smile on his face. He used one of his hands to sign.

____

_“Of course. Forever.”_

____

_It's only a matter of time_

____

**THREE HIMBOS AND FOUR TWINKS WALK INTO A BAR (also child)**

____

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
I am never inviting yall ever.

____

**_Pink Menace:_**  
As if we dont have any other places to get drunk

____

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
Well my house sure is not a place to get drunk anymore!

____

**_Pink Menace:_**  
Your house isnt that great anyways

____

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
oh you crossed A LINE

____

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
Guys please

____

**_Pink Menace:_**  
Square the fuck up big guy

____

**_Fallen Angel:_**  
Legend no,dont give another black eye to warriors-

____

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
20 rupees on Legend kicking Warriors ass

____

**_Double Rainbow:_**  
30 rupees on Warriors kicking Legends ass

____

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
Deal.

____

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
You two,Stop that.

____

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
Soooooo,we going to the picori festival tomorrow?

____

**_Sir Hyrule the Third:_**  
Of course!

____

**_BLUE Menace:_**  
Yup!

____

**_Cow Wolf:_**  
Wouldnt miss it

____

**_Fallen Angel:_**  
me and sun both,yea!

____

**_Double Rainbow:_**  
Someone has to go and scare yall in the horror house

____

**_Pink Menace:_**  
Someone has to go and make sure Four stays put

____

**_The most handsome of them all:_**  
Someone has to go and help Four

____

**_Pirate of the Wind:_**  
Cool!! See yall tomorrow then!

____

Hyrule looked up from his phone and smiled,His friends…

____

**_Wild Flower:_**  
Gn Hyrule! Sleep well,Love you

____

He looked at his screen,and took his sweet time answering.

____

**_Golden Brown:_**  
Love you too  


_A matter of time_

____

**Author's Note:**

> I based this mostly from my own experiences with weird crushes that i got confused with romantic love all because i didnt understand that friends could just ~cuddly~ and not be interested in dating me,now i am very affectionate towards my friends.  
> So yeah,i am projecting myself on Hyrule very heavily.
> 
> If you are interested in the band au thing i dont think i would be able to provide,but if you just have questions i will gladly answer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
